


The Greengrass Family Tree

by PerfidiouslySnatching



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Reference work, Reviews, Worldbuilding, Writing Exercise, Writing Tools, author's notes, family echo, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiouslySnatching/pseuds/PerfidiouslySnatching
Summary: This is literally a family tree lol, not an official story. This is companion material to my"Astoria of Slytherin" series.I did this in the spirit of the Black Family Tapestry.
Kudos: 4





	The Greengrass Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Astoria Greengrass and the Muggle-Born Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340886) by [PerfidiouslySnatching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiouslySnatching/pseuds/PerfidiouslySnatching). 



> The family's names appear every so often in the story, especially round holidays and big events. This is actually abbreviated compared to my notes (I covered Astoria’s maternal family there, but since they are abroad and rarely used in the story, it was not exactly relevant). The picture is here, and there is some basic info below. Sorry it's extremely horizontal lolol
> 
> Anyway, this is sort of extraneous information, but since I use it for my fic, I figured I’d post it. Also, I felt that familyecho was an extremely useful website for writers and world-building. I am not affiliated with it, so I’d like to say that it does not have the same security or encryption as, say, Ancestry. I would not recommend using this to save info on your actual real-life family. THIS IS AWESOME FOR WRITERS; not great for personal info. I had fun!

**  
**

The House of Greengrass was founded by purebloods **Quennell Greengrass I** and **Astoreth, of Battle** , Sussex in the 1630s, a time of Muggle religious conflicts in England and Scotland. To avoid Muggles, Quennell and Astoreth settled in a forest that is today known as Quennell Park. It is a vast estate in modern-day Penhurst, East Sussex that is both Unplottable and Muggle-proof. The Greengrass family has traditionally viewed this land as sacred, and they celebrate the vernal equinox in honour of the earth's springtime renewal. The Greengrass coat of arms does not follow the strict rules for colour that Muggle heraldry does. Their shield is a deep teal (the metal is silver), and their wreath is represented with vines. The family motto is "Per Terram, Honor" which has been variously translated as "By Earth, Honour," and "By Land, Honour," which reflects back to their sanctification of the magic of the natural world.

A wealthy, well-travelled warlock, Quennell I was influenced by the French baroque style when building his manor. I was inspired by the Château de Vaux-le-Vicomte in northern France when I pictured this place, except that Quennell Park would be somewhat smaller in the building and much thicker with regards to the forest that surrounds it.

****

Being so large, most in the Greengrass family lived at Quennell Park, including the main paternal branch as well as side-branches, until the First Wizarding War led many to not want to live in one place, where they were easy targets as blood-traitors. **Adam Greengrass** , his wife **Estelle-Ciel Greengrass** , and their daughters **Daphne and Astoria** are the ones living at Quennell Park when the story begins. It is rather isolated, and this isolation led Daphne to seek friends in less-than-desirable people who happened to talk to her (namely, Pansy) and led Astoria to be very well-spoken and well-mannered near adults, but unfamiliar with interaction with children her own age.

-

The family tree pictured above includes the following characters:

 **Silvain Greengrass XIX**. Astoria’s late paternal great-grandfather. Born at the turn of the century, he does not appear in my books, but would be somewhat older than Draco’s great-grandparents, Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe. He married **Lynne Springhouse**. While Lynne is marked in my notes as deceased, the Springhouses are very briefly mentioned as being extant in _The Curse of Quennell Park_ , which is in the works. Silvain and Lynne had sons whom I barely use, all born during the twenties: Quennell XXXIII (alive), Eglantine (alive), Calhoun XVI (deceased), and finally, **Renfrew IX** (alive), Astoria’s paternal grandfather.

 **Renfrew Greengrass IX and Meira Mosby-Greengrass**. Astoria’s paternal grandparents. They were described in the prologue as foils to **Cygnus Black III** and **Druella Rosier**. Unlike my writing on Cygnus and Druella, Renfrew and Meira married out of love rather than obligation. During the second war, Renfrew and Meira move back to Quennell Park, where Astoria lives, to be closer to some of their family. Renfrew and Meira can come across as unapproachable due to their constant appearance of being high-society, though they are very loving towards their family. Renfrew is a Hufflepuff, and Meira is a Ravenclaw. Renfrew and Meira had four children, Thalie, Faunus, Adam, and Laureline.

 **Thalie Greengrass-Wakeland**. Astoria’s paternal aunt and eldest child of Renfrew and Meira. Thalie married a fellow Hufflepuff **Helvetius Wakeland** and had Artemis and Erez. **Artemis** was Sorted into Hufflepuff like her parents, and **Erez** was graduating from Slytherin about the same time Astoria was entering. **Erez** marries **Hazel Brown** , a relative of Lavender’s family, around Chapter 17 of _The Haunt of Azkaban_ during the Equinox.

 **Faunus Greengrass IX** is the most often mentioned of Astoria’s aunts and uncles, since he is her father’s closest sibling and **Asenath’s** dad. Faunus and his wife, **Elly Arcan-Greengrass** , represent what is called the “Gryffindor side of the family,” although not all of their children are Gryffindors. **Sylvester XX,** a Gryffindor, marries **Valera Salem** (Ravenclaw) during the same Equinox as Erez and Hazel’s marriage. Though only mentioned in a cursory fashion, I wanted to show that multiple couples are married on the same day in this family due to the strict Vernal tradition. **Renshaw XI** is a Squib, and per the Greengrass M.O., is raised in Wizarding society rather than shunned or otherwise assimilated into Muggle society. However, being in Wizarding society, he sometimes feels like he has a disability. Astoria’s parents enlisted Renshaw to support her when they used to think she was a Squib (her magic ended up just being almost undetectably mild). In _The Legilimens of Hogwarts_ chapter 21, Renshaw marries **Gracie Page** , a Muggle who found him to be wonderfully quirky. Sister **Xylia Greengrass** is a Gryffindor, followed by **Ansel** , who is Faunus and Elly’s only Slytherin and is graduating as Astoria is entering. Snape took a liking to Erez and Ansel, but doesn’t show as much preference for the other Greengrass Slytherins, Daphne and Astoria. Finally, **Asenath Greengrass** is Rhiannon’s ex-girlfriend. She is the epitomal Gryffindor and covered in tattoos (Astoria thinks not all of the tattooed runes actually _read_ anything). Asenath is a bit wild and popular with girls, like her father supposedly was in his school years.

 **Adam and Estelle** are **Astoria and Daphne’s** parents. Their history together was described in the prologue, with Estelle’s family originating from France. Narcissa and Andromeda Black helped her pick up some more English back in the day. Due to the first war, **Daphne** was born in France. I have notes on Estelle’s family, but they only appear in passing. **Zéphir** , friend of Astoria’s ex-boyfriend Phillipe, is Estelle’s oldest brother’s first son. All of the **Ciel family** have sky, sun, and moon-related names (not too unlike the Black family’s constellation tradition). Adam was an extremely proud Ravenclaw and a bit baffled that both of his daughters were Slytherins. He expects much out of them academically. It is hinted that Estelle would have been a Slytherin had she been at Hogwarts rather than Beauxbatons…

 **Laureline Greengrass** (Ravenclaw) married a Squib, **Salomon Kippling** , who was also still a member of Wizarding society. The Kipplings are a much smaller, not-as-wealthy family, but they did keep their Squibs. Laureline named her daughter **Adamina** after her brother. Adamina and her sister **Sofronia** are both Ravenclaws; Sofronia is more likely to talk to Astoria than Adamina, who doesn’t like Draco (which is totally understandable haha). Astoria had counted on spending more time with them when she came to Hogwarts, but alas, she is Sorted into Slytherin.


End file.
